tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Family Ties
|narrador = |país = Estados Unidos |duración = 22–24 minutes |idioma = Inglés (idioma) |num_temporadas = 7 |num_episodios = 180 |lista_episodios = Lista de episodios de Family Ties |empresa = Ubu Productions Paramount Television CBS Television Distribution |productor_ejecutivo = |productor = |director = |guion = |localización= |ambientación= |cadena = NBC (Estados Unidos) Telemundo (Puerto Rico) Radio Caracas Television/Venevision (Venezuela) El Canal de las Estrellas (México) |horario = |edad = |primera_emisión = 22-09-1982 |última_emisión = 14-05-1989 |primera_emisión_hispanoamérica = 1982 |última_emisión_hispanoamérica = 2000 |primera_emisión_españa = |última_emisión_españa = |otras_cadenas = |precedido_por = |sucedido_por = |relacionados = |sitio_web = |imdb_id = |tv_com_id = |premios globo de oro = |premios emmy = |premios ondas = |premios atv = |premios martín fierro = |premios clarín= |premios india catalina = |otros premios = }} Family ties es una comedia estadounidense que se emitió en la NBC durante siete temporadas, de 1982 a 1989. También fue emitido en Puerto Rico por Telemundo, en Canadá por CBC Radio Canada, en Venezuela por RCTV, en México por El Canal de las Estrellas de Televisa (1982 - 2000 como competidor de Changeman) y en Azteca 7 (1994 - 1995). La comedia refleja la evolución en Estados Unidos desde el liberalismo cultural de los años 1960 y 1970 hacia el conservadurismo de la década de 1980.The Museum of Broadcast Communications: Family Ties Esto se expresa en la serie especialmente a través de la relación entre el joven republicano Alex P. Keaton (interpretado por Michael J. Fox) y sus padres ex-hippies, Elyse y Steven Keaton (Meredith Baxter y Michael Gross). El programa ganó varios premios, entre ellos tres premios Emmy consecutivos de Michael J. Fox como Mejor Actor en una Serie de Comedia. La serie fue emitida en otros países con diversos nombres: Enredos de familia (España), Lazos de familia (Argentina), Sacrée Famille (Francia) El derecho de familia (México). Resumen general Durante los primeros años de la administración Reagan, Elyse y Steven Keaton (Meredith Baxter y Michael Gross) pertenecen a la generación del "baby boom", ex-hippies y liberales, y se encargan de la crianza de sus tres hijos: Alex (Michael J. Fox), Mallory (Justine Bateman) y Jennifer (Tina Yothers) en los suburbios de Columbus, Ohio. Casados en 1964, Elyse, arquitecta independiente, y Steven, un administrador de una estación de televisión pública local, habían sido hippies en la década de 1960. El episodio, "A Christmas Story" de la primera temporada, explica cómo fueron influenciados por John F. Kennedy y habían sido miembros de los Peace Corps después de su matrimonio en 1964. Alex nació en 1965 en África. Mallory nació mientras Elyse y Steven eran estudiantes de la Universidad de California en Berkeley en 1967, y Jennifer nació la noche en que Richard Nixon ganó su segundo mandato en 1972. Gran parte del humor de la serie se centra en la división cultural durante la década de 1980 cuando los integrantes de las generaciones más jóvenes rechazaron la contracultura de la década de 1960 y abrazaron la política conservadora que llegó a definir la década de 1980.What he left behind: From Tom Clancy to Alex P. Keaton, Ronald Reagan's legacy extends beyond the political and into the cultural Tanto Alex como Mallory abrazaron la Reaganomics y exhibían actitudes de derecha: Alex es un joven republicano y Mallory es una mujer joven más tradicional que su madre feminista. Jennifer, una chica atlética poco femenina e hija menor, comparte los valores de sus padres y sólo quiere ser una chica normal. Unos años más tarde, Elyse y Steven tuvieron un cuarto hijo, Andrew, nacido en 1984. Personajes * Meredith Baxter como Elyse Keaton * Michael Gross como Steven Keaton * Michael J. Fox como Alex P. Keaton * Justine Bateman como Mallory Keaton * Tina Yothers como Jennifer Keaton * Brian Bonsall como Andrew Keaton (temporadas 5-7) * Marc Price como Irwin "Skippy" Handelman * Scott Valentine como Nick Moore (temporadas 4-7) * Tracy Pollan como Ellen Reed (temporada 4) * Courteney Cox como Lauren Miller (temporadas 6-7) La serie fue vendida con el lema "De padres a la última, hijos carrozas".Reagan's Favorite Sitcom: How Family Ties spawned a conservative hero Originalmente, Elyse y Steven estaban destinados a ser los personajes principales. Sin embargo, el público reaccionó de manera tan positiva con Alex durante la grabación del cuarto episodio que se convirtió en el foco en la serie. Fox había recibido el papel después de que Matthew Broderick lo hubiera rechazado.The Biography Channel - Matthew Broderick Biography Entre los personajes secundarios destacan el vecino Irwin "Skippy" Handelman (Marc Price), el novio artista de Mallory, Nick Moore (Scott Valentine) y la feminista novia de Alex, Ellen Reed (Tracy Pollan, con quien Michael J. Fox más tarde se casaría). En la temporada 3, Elyse dio a luz a su cuarto hijo, Andrew (que fue interpretado por Brian Bonsall de la temporada 5 en adelante). Estrellas invitadas Varias estrellas de Hollywood aparecieron en el programa antes de que fueran famosos o durante los primeros años de su carrera. * Tom Hanks apareció durante la primera y segunda temporadas como Ned, el hermano menor de Elyse. * Geena Davis interpretaba a una inepta gobernanta. * River Phoenix interpretó a un genio de las matemáticas de catorce años de edad que se enamora de Jennifer después de convertirse en tutor de Alex. * Courteney Cox interpretó a Lauren, la novia de Alex al final de la serie. * Julia Louis-Dreyfus, interpretó a una abogada en el episodio en dos partes "Diario de una adolescente". * Crispin Glover interpretó a uno de los amigos de Alex en el episodio "Birthday Boy". Audiencias * 1982–1983: Fuera de la lista de los 30 programas más vistos.TV hits '82 * 1983–1984: Nº 43 de lalista de programas más vistos.TV hits '83 * 1984–1985: Nº 5, 18,847,800 hogaresTV hits '84 * 1985–1986: Nº 2, 25,770,000 hogaresTV hits '85 * 1986–1987: Nº 2, 28,579,800 hogaresTV hits '86 * 1987–1988: Nº 17, 15,327,800 hogareshttp://fbibler.chez.com/tvstats * 1988-1989: Fuera de la lista de los 30 programas más vistos.TV hits '88 Premios Premios Emmy * 1988: Mejor Actor en una Serie de Comedia (Michael J. Fox) * 1987: Mejor Actor en una Serie de Comedia (Michael J. Fox), Mejor Guion de una Serie de Comedia, Mejor Dirección Técnica * 1986: Mejor Actor en una Serie de Comedia (Michael J. Fox) Globos de Oro * 1989: Mejor actuación de un actor en una serie de TV (Michael J. Fox) Referencias en otros medios Más de una década después de la terminación de Family Ties, aparecen numerosas alusiones a los episodios finales del programa en "Spin City". En estos episodios, Michael Gross interpretó a un terapeuta para el personaje de Fox, Flaherty Michael PatrickPutting His Own Spin on ‘City’s’ season finale y el episodio contenía una referencia a un personaje fuera de la pantalla llamada "Mallory".Shales, Tom. "Michael J. Fox, Playing 'Spin City' to a Fare-Thee-Well." Washington Post, 24 de Mayo de 2000, C1. En el episodio, después de que Flaherty se convierte en un activista de un grupo de presión a favor del medio ambiente en Washington DC, se encuentra con un "diputado conservador llamado Alex P. Keaton."Michael J. Fox Database Meredith Baxter también interpreta a la madre de Mike Flaherty, Macy Flaherty, en los episodios "Family Affair" (partes 1 y 2). Family Ties también ha sido referenciada en la serie de animación, Padre de familia. En la primera escena del episodio "Fifteen Minutes of Shame", Peter Griffin está coloreando un dibujo de la familia Keaton, al igual que en la secuencia del título (con el tema musical de fondo). Stewie Griffin, comparó en una ocasión la situación de Brian Griffin con la de Alex Keaton: "¿Recuerdas cuando Alex P. Keaton rompió con su novia? Se puso sobre ella y luego tuvo un ataque de Parkinson." En el episodio "Jerome es el Nuevo Negro", "Family Ties" está siendo emitida en la televisión y Jerome compra a Peter Griffin una escultura hecha por el personaje Nick. El elenco de "Family Ties" se reunió públicamente por primera vez el 7 de febrero de 2008 para una entrevista en The Today Show. Referencias * * Goldberg, Gary David. "Comedy Stop: What Would Alex Keaton Do?." New York Times, 3 de marzo, 2008. * Haglund, David. "Reagan's Favorite Sitcom: How Family Ties spawned a conservative hero." Slate. 2 de marzo, 2007. * Hurst, Alex. "Remembering an icon from the 'Me-Decade'." The Daily Pennsylvanian, 24 de abril, 2001. * Patterson, Thomas. "What would Alex P. Keaton do?." CNN, 1 de Noviembre, 2006. * Saenz, Michael. "Family Ties." - Museum of Broadcast Communications * Stewart, Susan. "The Parents Ate Sprouts; the Kid Stole the Show. New York Times, 25 de Febrero, 2007. Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Series de televisión de CBS Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1980 Categoría:Series de televisión de NBC co:Family Ties cy:Family Ties da:Blomsterbørns børn de:Familienbande en:Family Ties fi:Perhe on paras fr:Sacrée Famille he:קשרי משפחה it:Casa Keaton ja:ファミリータイズ nl:Family Ties no:Fem i familien pt:Family Ties sh:Family Ties sv:Fem i familjen